Collapse of the Clans
by Kaepow
Summary: A post-apocalyptic adventure, exploring the lives of the warrior cats as they adjust to the destruction caused by the Great Flood. Separated into four parts: ShadowClan, ThunderClan, RiverClan, and WindClan.
1. Prelude

Prelude:

The era of Firestar had long ended; the era of many great leaders of the past had ended; now they are only cats of legend. The tales of the great Firestar and those that followed are nothing but bedtime stories for the kits that now live in the four grand Clans. Ten years have passed since the Clans first arrived in their new home and much has changed.

Enemies and heroes have come and gone but one thing has remained stable: the four Clans. Cats can go to sleep at night knowing that their Clan will be there the next day, but that is about to change.

Nothing lasts forever.

In a wake of lightning and downpour, the four Clans of the lake are swallowed by a torrent fiercer than they have ever imagined. Countless days were shrouded with perpetual rainfall, eradicating all light and warmth. Waves of rainwater flood what was once adored by all of the Clan cats, destroying the fabric of their very lives.

Cats of all ages were swept away, dragged into the watery depths of the growing lake, never to be seen again. Time passed, the cycles of the seasons were all haunted by the storms. The newest generations of cats are now burdened with the echo of their predecessors' tragic apocalypse.

It is time to rebuild, rebuild or face the final collapse.


	2. (SC) Espionage

Collapse of the Clans: ShadowClan

The swampland ShadowClan was well known for had spread over time, the thick slough smelled of rotten wood and muck so pungent that it made the reeds wither. The broad pine forest had thinned, giving way to dense marshland. Only sparse patches of evergreens remained. Sunlight was dimmed by thick cloud cover, more rain was coming. The few remaining trees in the area provided little shelter for the impending rainfall.

A shadowy figure slinked through the muddy terrain stealthily; his narrow eyes a vivid shade of yellow. He navigated expertly through the marsh, as if he had taken the route several times before. He was no stranger to this territory. The dark feline was followed by two others, moving just as well through the marshy landscape. Their pelts were slick with moisture and mud, they smelled of swamp gas. The trio of cats paused at a slight ascension in the ground, one may call it a hill of sorts, where an alder tree provided shade.

The black cat glared at the broad lake that swallowed much of the surrounding area in a torrent of water. "We are nearing the border with RiverClan," he meowed, his rough voice more urgent than usual. "Keep quiet and stay close to me."

His companion fidgeted impatiently, her wild green eyes glancing everywhere but the lake. "Ravenstar never explained to me why we are heading to enemy territory," she hissed, "why should I risk my life to go on a mission I don't even understand? Especially since RiverClan is more hos-"

Sootfang snarled and turned on the ginger she-cat; his lithe, wiry body snaked toward her in a movement so brisk and forceful she did not have the chance to scream. She squirmed in vain beneath his grasp. "Do not doubt our leader," he spat at her face, keeping her pinned to the muddy ground with unsheathed claws. "Her word is law."

Startled, the ginger she-cat could do nothing but nod stupidly as the mud soaked into her pretty auburn fur. "Y-yes, Sootfang… It must have escaped me."

Sootfang relented, a strange flicker in his yellow eyes. Was it regret? He sheathed his claws and reclined from his position with a frustrated grumble. "Rules are meant to be remembered, not forgotten," he recited the traditional saying of Ravenstar mechanically. "Keep that in mind, Amberblaze."

The young she-cat, still shocked by the turn of events, only nodded in reply. She padded quietly over to the third cat, a brown tabby, which managed to maintain silence the entire time. The brown tabby simply observed the exchange with pensive amber eyes, his tail twitch conveying mild amusement.

"Foolish Amberblaze," the brown tabby scorned mockingly, "perhaps you should return to the apprentices den if you're going to forget such things."

Amberblaze cuffed him roughly with her paw. "Oh, shut up will ya, Owlstrike?"

Owlstrike chuckled deviously. "If I pretend that hurt, will you take that pouty look off your beautiful face?"

Indignant, Amberblaze prepared another cuff to the head before Sootfang came between them, looking annoyed. "Knock it off, guys," he scorned, "we are on a mission, remember?"

The brown tabby nodded slowly, his voice saturated with sarcasm, "How could I forget?"

Sootfang glared at him, his yellow eyes bright as a flickering flame, before turning away and leading them onward. _Why did Ravenstar have to give me these two inexperienced warriors as companions? _He glanced back at the two young warriors, Amberblaze and Owlstrike, wondering what potential his leader saw in them. _One thing is for sure, they would never qualify to be emissaries._

Sootfang stepped across the lush coltsfoot, still beaded with dew that twinkled dimly in the faded sunlight. He thought about his role as one of ShadowClan's privileged emissaries; it was a newer rank, enacted by Ravenstar, and unique to ShadowClan. An emissary was a part of an elite group of warriors trained in the art of espionage. Ravenstar claimed emissaries were needed to protect ShadowClan during these dark times by spying on its rivals. Sootfang's troth and fighting expertise made him a worthy member of the group, and a proud one at that.

As the coltsfoot gave way to grass and willow trees, Sootfang paused. He could smell the acrid odor of fear mingling with the scent of fresh water and his sleek black fur bristled. The old border between RiverClan and ShadowClan was redrawn recently because the original halfbridge did not serve its original purpose as a buffer zone. Now, the border was drawn between the patch of coltsfoot and willow trees.

"We have arrived," he announced in a harsh whisper. He could feel the younger cats tense behind him. "Just keep low and follow my lead, got it? Do not make one sound once we cross this border."

"Got it," they mewed in unison.

Sootfang nodded and led them across the border, into enemy territory. The willow trees crouched overhead, casting long tendrils of leaves over the cats. Sootfang was cautious but brisk in his movements; his quick footing coasted him through the thick cover of willow branches flawlessly. His companions, however, seemed reluctant to travel into the thick of RiverClan. Sootfang glanced back to see their awkward postures and timid gait, he sustained a growl of irritation. The grassy floor became increasingly damp, almost swampy; mud began to gush between Sootfang's toes as he snaked through the expanse of willows.

As he proceeded, Sootfang spotted a pool of mud, so moist and soupy that it almost looked like water. He gestured for Owlstrike and Amberblaze to come near with a flick of his tail. When they approached and spotted the pool their expressions were that of disgust.

"We need to disguise our scent," Sootfang instructed. He nodded toward the pool of mud, "roll around in that and the patrols will never notice us."

"You're kidding, right?" Amberblaze snorted. "You must have bees in your brain if you think I'm rolling around in that mess."

Owlstrike nudged her playfully. "You're already muddy, we're ShadowClan warriors, remember?" He proceeded to the mud and began to roll around, slicking his pelt with a generous amount of muck. Owlstrike sat up and stared at Amberblaze with a mischievous look in his amber eyes. "Besides, I think you've got in enough trouble today."

Sootfang nodded in agreement, glaring pointedly at Amberblaze. In defeat, the she-cat approached the mud pool and began to soak her reddish fur, her eyes filled with disgust and frustration. Sootfang followed the two and gave his own pelt a good soaking. The feeling of mud and water oozing into his inky pelt was something he was used to; he had been forced to disguise his pelt plenty of times before going on spy missions. After finishing up, the three ShadowClan cats continued deeper into enemy territory.

Sootfang reached a mass of wood which sat unsteadily in the lake. Before the Great Flood, the structure was apparently used by Twolegs during greenleaf for entertainment; they would sail off on strange wooden floats and spend the day on the lake's surface. The idea sounded so strange to Sootfang, he doubted it was true.

"Are we going to cross that?" Amberblaze gasped.

Sootfang nodded, feeling just as nervous as Amberblaze sounded. "Yes, we must. Ravenstar wanted us to see where RiverClan took shelter. They have been awfully quiet lately."

Owlstrike was gazing absently at the overcast sky. "Maybe they finally perished. Last I heard there were only a dozen of them left."

Sootfang found Owlstrike's suggestion unsettling. There were always four Clans, if one disappeared, it seemed likely the others would follow suit. Not wanting to dwell on the thought for long, Sootfang approached the mass of rotting wood. Water pooled at its surface, seeping between the crevices of each plank. If it rained again, the remnants of the halfbridge would be consumed. The wood beneath his paw felt tender and swollen, it would not support much weight for long.

"Step lightly, this structure is unstable, but it's better than swimming," Sootfang whispered.

He led the cats further across the wooden surface, stepping quickly across. Each step he took caused the wood to splinter and let water gush through. Sootfang's heart pounded painfully in his chest when the wood seemed to grow less and less sturdy and excessive amounts of water rose from beneath. He glanced back to see his Clanmates following faithfully behind him, looking fearful. _Warriors don't' feel fear, warriors don't feel fear. _He chanted repeatedly in his head.

Sootfang sprang onto the muddy surface of solid ground with relief. Owlstrike and Amberblaze plopped down beside him, panting heavily. "We made it." Amberblaze sighed in disbelief.

Sootfang rolled over to stare in the direction they had come. He frowned and shook his head, "there's no turning back now. Our pathway is submerged." The remnants of the Twoleg halfbridge were slowly being swallowed by water which bubbled up from the indent of the cats' pawprints.

Amberblaze glared at Sootfang. "Looks like we will be swimming after all."

The emissary ignored her, standing up to shake his pelt. The mud that caked his fur flaked off in thin chunks though it remained saturated. Owlstrike gaped at the territory before him while Sootfang simply observed, he had expected to see the horror before him. Most of the soil was submerged in surging streams of water. Fallen logs, hollowed and rotted, lay on the muddy, sopping surface of the once great RiverClan territory.

There was no trace of life.


	3. (SC) Swept Away

The silence that engulfed the trio of ShadowClan cats was unnerving, as unnerving as the grumbling thunderclouds above them. Sootfang glanced between them, observing his young companions. Amberblaze seemed curious, her green eyes continuously flickering in every direction possible, drinking in the scene; Owlstrike's tawny fur was bristling but his eyes were glaring with anticipation. They seemed prepared to witness the possible carnage that lay ahead, but Sootfang still wondered why Ravenstar would recommend them as scouting partners.

"Quickly," he hissed, "we must intrude as far as possible; Ravenstar expects a thorough report upon our return."

"What if we find RiverClan cats?" Amberblaze wondered.

Sootfang glared ahead, not wanting to give away the purpose of the mission. It was intended to be classified, as ordered by Ravenstar, but he still felt obligated to brief them on the details; it was an obligation he struggled to ignore. "I will handle them," he replied.

Owlstrike snorted, "They won't put up much of a fight anyway. That is, assuming they're still alive."

Amberblaze nodded in agreement, her eyes solemn. "If they had fled when the flooding first began, they would have been better off."

"Serves them right for being so stubborn," Owlstrike spat. "I'm sure those weak ThunderClan cats would have happily offered them charity."

Sootfang had grown tired of their exchange; RiverClan's decision was none of their concern. Though, the emissary had to agree with Amberblaze; if not for RiverClan's obstinate insistence on remaining in their deadly homeland, they could have survived.

"Hush, both of you," Sootfang ordered, "we need to make haste."

The black emissary proceeded, glancing back to make sure the young warriors followed. They did so obediently. The song of crickets mingled with the incessant call of frogs, carried along by the whistling wind that rustled the overgrown reeds. Sootfang was accustomed to swampy territory, but RiverClan was more than that. Over time, it had slowly become one with the lake; RiverClan could now be considered a shore of sorts for the expansion lake, where the river swelled and lily pads blossomed.

"It's so quiet," Amberblaze mused. She sounded almost entranced by the strange territory.

"Too quiet," Owlstrike growled.

Sootfang grunted in agreement. Something about the territory seemed off; the chorus of crickets and frogs had ceased, replaced by the distant roar of thunder. A large raindrop plopped on Sootfang's pink nose, causing him to sneeze. During these times, rain was never a good sign.

"We should fall back," Amberblaze suggested, "in this kind of territory, rain could cause a flash flood."

"Yeah, come on, Sootfang," Owlstrike meowed, sounding irritated, "let's get out of this place."

"That's not an option," Sootfang growled and bared his fangs. "Ravenstar's orders are meant to be followed. If we cannot fulfill this simple task, we will face her wrath."

The anger in his tone hid his growing fear. Sootfang did not want to admit to the younger cats that they were right. RiverClan was not a safe place to be in a rainstorm. The black cat paced for a moment, his expression frustrated. Returning to Ravenstar without completing his job was not a possibility; she would gut him then and there. He knew the only way was to finish the task and return as quickly as possible.

He noticed the fear in Amberblaze's eyes and the growing mutiny staining Owlstrike's demeanor. Sootfang knew he would have to force them to continue.

It seemed Owlstrike could read his thoughts. "If you think you can force me to do this, you're dead wrong. I value my life more than a stupid mission I did not even want to go on." For an added effect, the tom unsheathed his claws.

Sootfang hissed at the tomcat, surprised by his blatant disregard of his authority. "Sheathe your claws, Owlstrike. I will only force you if I have to." He too unsheathed his claws. "Don't make me have to."

Owlstrike lowered his head, curling his lip into a snarl. "Is that a challenge, Sootfang?"

The emissary's inky black fur began to bristle; he did not like the idea of fighting a Clanmate, but it was for his own good. Lightning flashed across the sky, heating the air with its electricity. A boom of thunder drowned out the growls of Sootfang. The rain showered more fervently, dousing the ShadowClan cats' pelts and turning their fur a shade darker.

Owlstrike raised his forearm, preparing to strike down on Sootfang with his extended claws. Sootfng tensed and prepared to retaliate; he would not be made a fool by some rookie warrior. He valued his pride far too much. Amberblaze shoved herself into the gap between the tomcats, flashing a piercing glare at Owlstrike.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked him, her tail lashed angrily. "He is an emissary! Of all cats to pick a fight with… "

Owlstrike snorted in her face and Sootfang prepared to knock him away if he lashed out at her. Instead, the tawny tabby reclined with a heavy, aggravated sigh. He spat at the ground, "Forget it."

Sootfang raised his head, returning to his usual dignified state. With a flick of his ears, he decided to forgive Owlstrike's rashness. "Let's just put this mess behind us. What Ravenstar does not know won't hurt her," he mumbled.

Owlstrike glared at him but nodded, Amberblaze did the same.

"Come on," he urged. Sootfang had to speak up over the pouring rain.

The cats continued again, jumping across the deepening water and pushing through reeds smelling of muck and dew, bittersweet. Sootfang felt a rush quicken his heartbeat, a sense of anxiety almost; his instincts seemed to scream above the roaring thunder. His amber eyes flashed with alarm like lighting. Skidding to a halt, mud and water splashed around him.

"What's the hold up now?" demanded Owlstrike.

"Something is very wrong," Sootfang whispered. "Can you not sense it?"

Instincts were powerful, though Sootfang was taught to pay more heed to them as an emissary. The stood together in a group, Sootfang began to notice the realization dawn on their faces, taking the shape of horror.

"Wha-what is it?" Amberblaze asked.

A deafening roar sounded from the depths of the reeds. Sootfang turned around in alarm as the distinct rushing noise neared. It was familiar, and its strength haunted the memories of many generations.

"Flash flood!" Sootfang yowled. "Quickly, ru-"

Before he could complete his command, the torrent ripped through the reeds in a hissing wave. Debris and water pounded against Sootfang, hurling him in a frenzy of darkness. Thoughts ran through his head, pouring into his fears faster than the flooding river. Where would the floodwater take him? Would he be able to escape? How long has it been since he breathed fresh air? The cat struggled in the rough water, thrashing his arms squirming every which way.

His chaotic survival attempt allowed him to break the surging surface. He gasped for air, his forepaws splashing about like a duck's wings, his yowls drowned by more water and rolling thunder. The last sight he saw before sinking again was white lightning, crackling across the gray sky. The torrent tugged at his legs, fighting to drag him deeper, closer to his demise. Sootfang could feel his strength fading, but his will to live only burned stronger within.

He would not fail Ravenstar, he would not fail ShadowClan!

Sootfang swam toward the surface, or what he thought was the surface. The sky was so dark and there was so little light, the water consuming him with nothing but darkness. He knew he could fight against death, so many of his kind have. His long, wiry legs assisted his struggle to ascend and breathe again. Again, there was a splash as he broke the surface.

Sootfang's amber eyes burned as he gazed around wildly, wading at the water's surface. He saw nothing of his companions or dry land. Sootfang wondered how far out in the lake he was and how long it would take to swim to shore. _Was this how my ancestors felt, when the Great Flood began?_

Ages seemed to pass as Sootfang swam for shore. He could barely see the break of the shoreline and he was not entirely sure where he was, all that he knew was that land was near, and he would survive. Hopefully. The air wheezed out of his lungs with the consistent, calamitous effort of swimming to safety. Thunder continued to grumble above, mocking him. The emissary could not hear his Clanmates, but he refused to believe they collapsed under the water's tirade. They were far too young to die.

Suddenly, his paddling paws grated pebbles and shallow water allowed him to stand on shaky, tired legs. In a haze of fatigue, he gazed around. Reeds surrounded him and fallen logs and branches floated on the water, reduced to useless debris. Coughing up water, Sootfang limped to the muddy bank and collapsed with a shuddering huff.

His eyes wandered and he realized he was still in RiverClan territory. The willow trees blotted out the overcast sky, its limp branches whistled in a howling gust. The breeze lulled him, prompting him to shut his eyes; the cool air soothed his aching body and slowly dried his waterlogged fur.

It seemed like an eternity passed as he lay on the quiet shore, until he heard the muffled voices of cats. His ears twitched with alarm but his fatigued body refused to budge. Sootfang's heart hammered wildly as he lay in the shelter of the reeds and he prayed to StarClan to remain undiscovered. The voices got closer and closer, until he could begin to decipher their age and gender according to their tone. Then, the cats seemed to disappear, continuing onward without even recognizing him. They had not seen him!

"Thank StarClan," he muttered. Sootfang decided it was best to leave before they returned and spotted him. He knew they could not be Amberblaze and Owlstrike, which meant they were most likely RiverClan but he did not want to risk getting attacked in such a weakened state.

With a sigh, he stood up, much to his distaste. Sootfang felt like he could sleep forever. He slowly approached the reeds only to find himself face-to-face with a she-cat.

"I knew it! I knew I saw something!" she exclaimed in a harsh whisper.

Sootfang hissed and unsheathed his claws. With narrow amber eyes, he prepared for a fight.

For some reason, this saddened the she-cat. "You don't remember me, do you?"

"What are you talking about? I have never met anyone like you before in my life," Sootfang growled, beginning to get aggravated. Why would he remember her? He has never seen her before!

She sighed sadly, shaking her head. "Of course not. It was so long ago."

"Do you have bees in your brain?"

"Hush! They're coming!"

"Who is?" She tackled him backward, sending him splashing into the mud, sprawled out on his back. Before he could hiss in response she placed a paw over his mouth and went completely still.

Sootfang could hear pawsteps squashing on the mud, nearing him and the she-cat. "Ivyfur? Ivyfur!?"

She pressed against him, her chest touching his. Sootfang could feel his heart beat as rapidly as hers, though it was more because of her closeness than the possible discovery of their situation. He could see why she would be called Ivyfur; dark gray stripes swirled around her figure like the ivy, curling and swirling in a dazzling pattern across her silver fur. Her eyes were as green as ivy too.

"Maybe she went back?" one of them suggested, his voice distressed. Sootfang could see their figures vaguely through the reeds, most of them were skinny like Ivyfur, a meek, skeletal skinny.

"Who cares, let's just go!" argued a burly gray she-cat

"She could be in danger!" fretted another, smaller gray she-cat.

The tomcat spoke again, "Let's double back, maybe she split from us by the fallen oak?"

The two she-cats joined him, and they padded away, leaving him and Ivyfur alone again. She instantly removed her grip from him and peered through the water reeds. Sootfang sat up, grimacing at the feel of mud in his fur. "Are they gone?" he grumbled.

"Yes," she replied, still gazing through the reeds. "They will realize where I am soon though, and you would not want them to find you."

"You are a RiverClan cat?"

Ivyfur's long tail twitched and she turned to face him, pride in her voice. "Of course. Why?"

He shook his head. "Nevermind."

Her eyes narrowed but she said nothing more, instead she nodded behind her. "Well, come on."

"Huh?" Sootfang felt mousebrained. Did he miss something?

"I'm taking you back to ShadowClan. Where you belong."

"Why?"

She smiled meaningfully. "I am repaying my debt to you."


End file.
